Blood Ties
by you've-been-sherlocked
Summary: When Juliet enters Hogwarts all she wants is to complete her magical education. What she didn't expect was to find an escaped convict and a werewolf Professor who she has been avoiding for the past 10 years. House of Night crossover.
1. Hogwarts Again

Heya, another new one, I promise I'll get down to updating my other fics soon

Enjoy.  


* * *

Albus Dumbledore was startled as his office door opened suddenly and unheeded. The young woman that entered, without the normal courtesy of knocking, was tall and rather skinny, red hair tumbled to her shoulders and her bright blue eyes twinkled mischievously. In a movement more akin to dancing than walking, she crossed the threshold to enter the circle of light cast by a single large candle that sat upon the headmaster's cluttered desk.

This was the third time that Juliet had entered this room for a specific purpose, to sit in front of this desk, conversing with the headmaster. She smiled at him and, as she tucked a long piece of her curly hair behind one ear, he took in the two fiery-red phoenix tattoos swirling down her face and neck.

"Ah Juliet, I suspect that you are here not only for a social visit? You want to rejoin my school?"

It had been a little over ten years since Albus had seen his sister. By right, she should be a little old woman by now, but Juliet Dumbledore was no ordinary witch. She was a Vampyre of the House of Night, therefore practically immortal.

"Of course, Albus…only, do you think enough time has passed? There are people who might recognise me, recognise my name."

"The only people here who would know you already know of your… condition." Albus Dumbledore's smile was apparent in his voice as he peered over his half-moon spectacles at her, "I suggest that 6th year would be good for you. You started there last time, didn't you?" He frowned down at her.

"Do you think that I could pass for a 5th year now?" Albus clasped his hands, elbows resting upon the arms of his chair.

"You should be able to." He said slowly, a pensive expression on his features.

They lapsed into silence, Juliet remembering the previous times that she had passed through Hogwarts.

The eldest of four, she had entered the school first, shortly followed by her two brothers, but everything had changed in her sixth year.

She had been Marked, forced to leave the safe environment that Hogwarts offered and move to the House of Night. Over next few years she successfully Changed, completing her transition from human, to fledgling, to Vampyre.

She had had to leave her old life behind, her parents, friends, and – worst of all – her three siblings, Albus, Abaforth and Arianna.

So, years later, she had contacted the headmaster at the time – Armando Dippet – intent upon finishing her magical education. However, certain circumstances had prevented that completion.

She remembered that day like it had been yesterday. It had been a Tuesday. Tuesday the 8th February.

"Juliet!" a set of footsteps rang out along the long, practically deserted, corridor. Juliet turned to see Tom Riddle running towards her, his warm brown eyes sparkling in the flickering light from the torches. As he reached her, he smiled, that warm smile that just made her want to melt. "How was Transfiguration?" He took hold of her hand and led her in a completely different direction to the way that she had originally been walking.

"Good, but I was just going to the Library to do some work, actually." He didn't take her hint, instead he pulled her into his own sleeping quarters, he was head boy and therefore had the luxury of a dormitory to himself.

They sat down, Tom picking a book up and beginning to read. Juliet peered at the cover; it was a blank, leather-bound volume, with what looked to be a bloodstain spreading from edge to edge.

"What is that?" She asked, but as he looked up at her, turning the page, his finger caught the edge, slicing it open.

The blood, which flowed freely from the small wound, seemed call to her. Its sweet smell making her want nothing more than to feel the warm liquid flowing down her throat.

Before she could control that impulse, she had acted upon it, drawing his hand towards her and lowering her lips to it.

Juliet shivered, she hated that memory: it reminded her of her greatest weakness; she was easily distracted, if blood was present. As the sun had set on that day, she had fled Hogwarts, not to return for over 30 years.

The next morning music could be heard throughout the grounds, drifting from an open window in the headmaster's office. Laughter mingled with the melodious music as Albus and Juliet danced, despite the age difference they both seemed as supple and elegant as each other. They shared more smiles, two sets of bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

There was a sharp rap at the office door, it swung open, and two people stepped over the threshold. Both stopped short as they saw the dancing couple. As Juliet caught sight of the newcomers she stumbled, wide eyed. Albus turned off the music as she approached the dark haired man. She reached out as if to touch his face, but she disappeared in a whirl of black, just to reappear almost instantly on the second floor of the office. The movement was almost like apparating, but this was a power unique to her, the ability to move large distances in mere seconds, without so much as a squeak. She peered over the banister her auburn hair swinging in front of her face.

"Severus." She whispered, his head snapped up, his gaze meeting hers. She stayed there for a few seconds, before disappearing again, in a whirl of black smoke.

She appeared, sat on her brother's desk. His eye brought back so many memories, that all was silent for a while.

A tear escaped from under her closed eyelids, as she saw a group of teenagers surrounding her. Lily, Charlotta, Amy, James, all dead, Sirius locked away, rotting in Azkaban, and dear sweet Remus suffering for something outside of his control.

Juliet finally spoke, a slight smile gracing her features, "You've changed, Sev." He smiled wryly, and she remembered their stolen moments, they got fewer and fewer as time wore on.

She approached him, unsure. He held out a hand, but she ignored it, opting instead to pull him into a hug. He stiffened, if only for a moment, before wrapping her securely in his arms, leaning a cheek on her head. She closed her eyes, relishing in the closeness that she had missed for 18 years. A closeness that had always been regarded with distain by Sirius and James.

"Ugh! Why did I decide to come back? There are just too many memories here now." Juliet was stood watching Severus tidy his store cupboard down in the dungeons.

"Do you not like it here? Am I too boring for you?" She knew Severus was only teasing her.

"Every time I turn a corner, something reminds me of them." She sighed, holding her head in her hands, "And the sunlight isn't helping, it just makes me more uncomfortable. I prefer it down here, there are less memories… of them anyway." She grinned up at him, moving closer.

"Julie… Juliet." He sighed, placing his hand on her shoulders to push her away slightly, "Don't. It'll just make this harder, more complicated."

"Make what harder?" she grinned, trying to get closer to him again.

"You're going to be a student. One of _my_ students." He turned away from her, a frown fixed on his face.

"Sev, I'm over 60 years older than you." Juliet laughed, but he didn't turn back around, continuing to sort his many potions and ingredients.

Juliet burst onto platform 9 ¾, even after nearly 90 years, she still took it at a run. She crashed straight into someone on the other side, making them fall.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." She held out a hand to help the blonde boy up, "Here, let me help…" he scowled up at her, butting in.

"I don't need any help from you." She had seen a face like his before.

"Well if I had known in advance who you where then I would have never have even thought about it. I wouldn't want your slime all over my hands now, would I Malfoy?" Their glaring match was interrupted with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now now Draco, who's this?" He looked up at Juliet, and she saw him freeze.

"My my Lucius, your son is almost as slimy as yourself. Who, may I ask, has been stupid enough to marry you?" she smirked, "Oh of course, Cissy how _lovely_."

She turned her back on the slightly shocked family. She noticed a few wizards and witches staring, as well as a whole family of red heads.

She walked slowly to the train, most people rushing past her. She jumped on the scarlet steam engine just as the whistle blasted and the train began to move.

As she wandered up the train, looking for a compartment that wasn't completely full, she let herself fall back into her memories.

Her third stint at Hogwarts had been her best, nothing had gone wrong. No one had been _mysteriously_ attacked. She'd made great friends; Lily Evans, Amy Johnson and Charlotta Wood, as well as Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. She had met them all on this very express and, although they had thought her relationship with Severus both unwise and 'just plain wrong' – as Sirius had once put it, they had welcomed her and always been there for her.

After school, they had all moved in with their respective partners. There was just her and Sirius, both single, not wanting to live alone in those dark times. They had bought a small house, near Godric's Hollow. She'd put up with the ever-changing girls, if he would put up with her _unusual_ eating habits. There was one night she remembered distinctly: she'd been to see Severus on last time – a stupid thing to do, in hind sight – she'd told him that she could never see him again, he was a death eater after all, and disappeared out of there.

She had materialized, slumped against a wall of the hall, sobbing.

Sirius appeared in the doorframe of his room, yet another girl peering curiously over his shoulder. When he saw the state that she was in he hurried the very annoyed girl out of the house. He hadn't asked what had happened, he just held her as she cried. That was the start to a great relationship.

The train jolted, catching her unawares, and she crashed into a wall. There, in the end compartment, was a space.

"Mind if I sit here? There is no room anywhere else." The three occupants nodded, she then noticed the fourth: a sleeping, shabby looking man with sandy blonde hair and a slightly scarred face. _Remus!_

"I don't think I've seen you before, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Juliet, yes I'm new and I'm going into my fifth year."

One of the boys, the red head, nodded. "Two of my brothers are in 5th, Fred and George Weasley. I'm Ron, by the way, and this is Hermione Granger and…"

"Harry Potter." Juliet smiled, the last time she had seen him he'd been just a baby.

The door slid open, revealing two identical red headed boys.

"Ron, we're going down the front."

"Who's this?" There was hardly a gap between one finishing and the other starting.

"This is Juliet, she's going to be in your year." Hermione replied.

"Wicked. You can come and sit with us if you want." Juliet agreed, following them down the train.

The train jolted to a stop as they sat down in a compartment. _We can't be there yet_. Juliet thought, a little confused. The window frosted up, and their breaths came out in puffs of smoke. Before anyone could utter a word, a Dementor was standing outside their compartment; it's slimy hand reaching for the door handle. An intense chill entering the room with it, sucking the happiness out of everything.

A growl built in Juliet's throat, startling everyone. The Dementor turned towards her. The others in the compartment looked on in confusion as a series of slivery figures appeared between Juliet and the Dementor: her worst memories.

Juliet, her curling hair pinned up, in a long flowing ball gown, being told of her father's death.

_Juliet, hugging each of her siblings in turn, tears streaming down her face, saying goodbye._

_Juliet standing at the foot of a bed, Tom Riddle, covered in silvery blood, lying in front of her._

_Juliet shouting at an 18-year-old Severus, the dark mark glowing eerily silver upon his arm._

_Juliet and Sirius, standing hand-in-hand. Moving around a ruined house. The blank, lifeless, faces of James and Lily. Baby Harry crying, a lightning bolt shaped scar, bleeding on his forehead._

Finally, Juliet watching, as Sirius was committed to spending the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Juliet shuddered, drawing power to her fingertips, before casting a patronus. A magnificent phoenix flew from her out stretched hands, driving the creature away.

She sank down in a corner, shaking. The lights flickered back on, the train started moving, and chatter eventually resumed.

There was a considerable difference between the memories: the two swirling phoenixes had reached further and further down her face and neck as time had gone by.

A face appeared at the now open door, a very familiar face.

"Is everybody all right?" He asked in a horse voice. He then spotted her, sat in the corner. His eyes went wide, "Juliet?" he whispered, as if doubting her presence, "Jules? What's wrong? Ah, your kind doesn't really mix with Dementors, do they?" He raised his voice so that everyone could hear. "Here…you all need some chocolate." He broke a bar into six, handing them each a piece. "You know what you need, Jules." He gave her a stern glance, Juliet shook her head.

"No, don't make me." He frowned.

"You need all your strength. How long did it take you to recover fully last time?"

"That was different Rem and you know it. That last time was at Sirius' trial. Anyway, I can't do that to you." His frown became more pronounced, but he backed off and carried on up the train.


	2. Arianna and Sirius

Hey all. Sorry it's been so long, I had my GCSE exams ect and they took up so much of my free time. I'll try to get them up faster now that it's almost summer (only two more exams to go!), so from thursday onwards the only excuse is that I'll be sleeping.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter I would have never let Sirius, Remus, Tonk or Fred die =(

this is dedicated to skypirate, my extremely helpful beta. Enjoy.

* * *

As Juliet walked up the front steps and into the castle she wondered how Hogwarts had stayed almost exactly the same since she had first set foot there: the smooth stone walls, the numerous turrets and towers, the only difference being that a lot more of it was now held up by magic.

Through the chatter of the students Juliet's over sensitive ears picked out her name being spoken. She pushed her way through the crush of bodies, to find Minerva McGonagall stood with Harry and Hermione.

"Juliet Dumbledore!" McGonagall called over the heads of the students, not noticing that the girl in question had already approached her.

"No need to shout Professor, I'm right here." Minerva jumped slightly, a hand at her chest to calm her heart.

"Ah yes, Juliet I would like you to meet Hermione Granger and you no doubt know of Mr Potter. They're both 3rd year Gryffindors." Juliet smiled at her earlier acquaintances. "If you would like to follow me, I'll take you to get sorted." Minerva led the three away from the hustle and bustle of the great hall, into her own office.

A high-backed chair made of a deep red-brown wood stood behind the desk made of similar wood - Juliet suspected mahogany. Everything was as straight, neat and orderly as it had been the last time Juliet had entered. Minerva settled herself in her desk chair, making herself comfortable before speaking, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two were taken ill on the train." She looked searchingly across the desk at the dark-haired boy, when her gaze switched to Juliet she met the Professor's gaze levelly.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but before he could utter a syllable there was a soft knock on the door. Poppy Pomfrey entered, frowning as she saw Harry but her eyes widened as she took in Juliet's profile. The vampyre smirked before inclining her head to the school matron. Her smirk widened as she saw Harry's face redden and he opened his mouth once again to speak.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything…"

"Oh, it's you is it? I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again." Juliet had to stifle a laugh; she had heard Pomfrey use such a tone many a time for James and Sirius' benefit. Harry obviously took after his father in more ways than looks.

"It was a Dementor, Poppy. Hence why Miss Dumbledore is present." Minerva exchanged a dark look with the healer, who tutted.

"Setting Dementors around a school, they wont be the last ones to collapse. Yes, he's clammy. The effect they have on people who are already delicate…"

"I'll have you know that 1. I didn't collapse and 2. I am nowhere near _delicate_." Juliet cut across heatedly.

"Yes dear, that's why you're shaking." Pomfrey frowned at her with disapproval. Juliet looked down at her hands and sure enough they were shaking from her encounter, she glared at them.

"He needs some chocolate at the very least." Pomfrey was now peering into Harry's eyes.

"I've already had some," Harry said quickly, "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he now?" Pomfrey replied approvingly, "So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Well he _is_ the expert on dark creatures and Vampire and Werewolf bites. Not to mention he knows how to calm down an extremely scary and powerful fully-fledged vampyre." McGonagall threw her a warning look.

"Are you sure you feel alright, Potter?" She said sharply.

"_Yes_." Harry stated exasperatedly.

"Can you and Miss Granger kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Dumbledore." The two third years stepped outside. As soon as the door had slammed shut Madame Pomfrey groped in her robe pocket, taking out a small glass phial.

"Do you at least have anything to drink with it?" Juliet sighed, at their annoyed expressions she continued, "Thought not." She grabbed the phial of blood, yanking the stopper out before chugging the whole thing in one.

"Good, now for your sorting." McGonagall produced the sorting hat out of thin air; the sorting in the great hall must have just finished, "If you would sit." Juliet lowered herself into one of the matching chairs in front of the deputy headmistress' desk and Minerva placed the old had on her head. The small, somewhat familiar voice whispered in her ear.

_'Back again Miss Dumbledore? My you've changed… more darkness…'_

"Of course there is, I have lost _quite_ a few people." Juliet answered scathingly.

_'No no this is different, you have revenge in mind and revenge is a dangerous companion Juliet. I must warn you against playing with fire.'_

"Fire is easily controlled. Could we possibly get back to the matter in hand? My sorting?" she commented tersely.

_'I was just getting to that.' _The hat sounded particularly miffed with Juliet, a fact that made her smile. _'I would say Slytherin, the current situation in hand but your Gryffindor side shines through too much.' _She laughed at the bitter tone; the hat obviously didn't like her at the moment. After a short pause the hat spoke out loud and clear, "GRYFFINDOR."

-x-

The ceiling of the great hall had always awed Juliet, how it showed the weather outside yet no rain touched the students of Hogwarts. That night deep purple clouds swirled above, blocking the stars from view and rain poured down in buckets. The least said: it was an amazingly terrifying sight.

Albus was just standing up for his speech when Juliet accompanied by Harry, Hermione and McGonagall strode proudly through the large oak doors. He smiled down the long hall at Juliet; waiting to see which house she now belonged to. She spotted George and Fred at the Gryffindor table and quickly took a seat opposite them.

"Welcome!" Albus started, his arms held wide as if to encompass the whole hall, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all and as one is very serious I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." Juliet caught Remus' eye up at the teacher's table and gave him a small smile and a wave. "As you will all be aware after the search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Juliet's expression darkened as her thoughts were turned to Sirius. His betrayal still stung and it was all she could do to no think of the loneliness that it had brought her for the past twelve years. For the majority of those years it had been a constant struggle to keep going.

The first year she had spent with Remus, but her depression made her all but useless. After that she had been constantly in the move, never staying in one place for more than six months, never putting down roots or creating friendships and never within two hundred miles of England.

Juliet sighed before returning her attention to the front of the great hall.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." The applause was scattered and polite, rather unenthusiastic. Severus, Juliet noted, was glaring daggers at Remus. She shook her head smiling slightly, their old enmity still strong and unyielding along with Severus' desire for the Defence position.

"As to our second new appointment, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at then end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid." Contrary to the previous applause this was tumultuous everywhere but at the Slytherin house table.

"I am afraid I must hold you all from our delicious feast just a moment longer." Albus continued when the applause had finally abated, "We have a new fifth year Gryffindor in our midst, her name is Juliet Dumbledore and I hope you will all treat her with the same courtesy as any other student." Whispers broke out throughout the hall, people craned their necks to try and catch a glimpse of this mysterious Dumbledore. "I think that is everything of importance, let the feast begin."

"So… you're related to Dumbledore?" A girl on Juliet's right turned to face her, she had long pin-straight black hair that reached her waist and if she stood Juliet guessed she would be barely over 5'.

"Is it really that obvious?" Juliet replied, her tone sarcastic and annoyed.

"Leave the poor girl alone Rach, she doesn't need you nosing into her business." A blonde berated the girl from her other side, "Ebony Miller." She noticed Juliet looking and stretched a hand across to shake, "And the nosey one's Rachel James, 5th years."

-x-

Juliet walked up to the dormitory with Ebony and Rachel. She eventually found out that they had both known each other since they could talk and were incredibly close. Their relationship reminded her of James and Sirius'; at that thought she had quickly erased it from her mind not wanting to have to explain why she suddenly looked incredibly angry. The two girls' personalities however, couldn't have been more different. Rachel was loud and outgoing, she talked at one speed and one speed only: extremely fast, not to mention loud. Ebony was more reserved, no less fun to be around and no less crazy, but generally quieter. She tended to think things through beforehand and Juliet could tell that she was the one to hold Rachel back from more of her crazy actions.

For the first time since the deaths of James, Lily and Peter Juliet found herself genuinely enjoying herself around these two girls who she hardly knew.

After many twists, turns and a stubborn staircase they finally reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady smiled as they approached.

"Juliet, wonderful to see you. Password?"

"Uhh…" Rachel frowned trying to remember, "Fairy Lights?" Ebony rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Fortuna Major."

That night two faces plagued Juliet's dreams. Maybe it was being back where she first met and knew them, as she had noted that summer there were many memories of her old friends all over the castle. Sirius was the main figure of this dreams, he would just stand there grinning his cocky smile or else approach her, but his eyes were always filled with regret. His grey orbs weren't lifeless or cold but filled with pain and uncertainty. The second man was Peter Pettigrew, but it was Peter who looked malicious. His watery blue eyes showed no sadness, the only emotion being hunger. Hunger for what Juliet didn't know.

-x-

The next day started off well enough; Transfiguration was a subject that Juliet had always shown an aptitude for. That double period was slightly boring but never the less necessary to remind her of the basics. After break the Gryffindors had Potions with Ravenclaw, a lesson that had made her fellow fifth years groan in annoyance. Apparently Severus disliked any students that were not in Slytherin and hated Gryffindors with a passion.

Juliet sighed in relief as she entered the cool semi-darkness of the dungeons with Rachel and Ebony. Only now it was gone did she notice the dull ache in her head from being in the ferocious sunshine, it was like a heavy weight had been lifted from her.

The Potions classroom was dark, the only light was cast from the sparse amount of candles scattered around the room. Juliet was used to the room being brightly lit and occupied by the large and jolly Professor Slughorn. But Severus was far from jolly; even in his school days it was rare that he smiled. Rachel and Ebony settled in two seats behind the Weasley twins, leaving the space next to them for Juliet.

Time often seems to flow in strange stops and starts, sometimes fast but sometimes excruciatingly slow. Juliet often found time speeding up when she was dreading a certain event. That hour and a half long potions lesson passed by in what felt like minutes and all to soon the Gryffindors were heading out of the dungeons and up to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Juliet had spent the best part of ten years avoiding Remus, yet now here she was willingly walking to a lesson taught solely by the werewolf.

As she entered, preceded by Fred and George, she barely acknowledged Remus stood at the front of the room. That was until he began to talk, then she had to look at him.

"Class, today we will be revising the topic of Boggarts. I understand that your teaching of this subject has been purely theoretical thus far." The class murmured in agreement, "so I managed to convince the headmaster to let me keep one for my students to practise on." The classroom buzzed with excitable chatter. Remus waited for it to die down before continuing, "Katie I was hoping you could help me." Katie Bell stepped forward, up to a wooden chest that Juliet realised only now was shaking. "I want you all to think of what scares you the most." Many people closed their eyes, but Juliet looked around the room thinking.

'What does scare me? Albus dying? Aberforth? Remus? Finding real proof that Sirius is guilty?' For Juliet couldn't completely and truly believe that Sirius would betray them all.

"You should have had enough time. Now Katie, when I open this chest and the Boggart emerges as your fear I want you to picture it looking comical. Then with that picture firmly in your mind say the incantation 'Riddikulus'" Katie nodded as Remus move over to the chest. Placing his hands on the lid, he continued, "On the count of three I will open it. 1…2…3!" he threw the lid open and a mummy, wrapped in bloodstained bandages, rose from the wooden container. Katie stood frozen for a few seconds before raising her wand, "Riddikulus!" The mummy tripped, the bloody bandages coming loose.

"Good!" Remus shouted, "Rachel!" Rachel stepped forward.

When it came to Juliet's turn she was still unsure. The last time she'd had to face a Boggart a bloody Tom Riddle had stepped from the shadows, but that was over thirty years ago.

"Juliet!" Remus called. She squared her shoulders as she stepped forward and there was a loud crack.

A small auburn haired girl was stood in front of her, no older than twelve. Her sister, Arianna Dumbledore was deathly pale and drenched in her own blood. Arianna opened her mouth and said in her sweet voice, "It's all your fault Juliet. You could have stopped them. You killed me, it's all your fault!"

Juliet took a deep shuddering breath, "Riddikulus!" There was another loud crack, but instead of something comical happening the small girl transformed into a twenty year old Sirius. His horrible sneering smile reminded her of his cousin Bellatrix. He held a bloody knife in his right hand, above the dead bodies of Lily and James.

Remus suddenly threw himself in front of her, the boggart changing instantly into a silvery moon hanging in the air.

"Riddikulus." He said almost lazily, "That's it for today class, 10 points to everyone who faced it and a three foot essay on Boggarts. Class dismissed."

* * *

hope you liked it. Please feel free to review with any ideas or just to let me know what you think of it, especially her two boggarts.

-MissChristinaBlack x


	3. The Full Moon

Ok, this is a little shorter than the others (try 1000 words shorter) for this I apologize, but I found this one really hard to write for some reason.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, although it's sad, I don't own Sirius =(

* * *

Juliet was walking through a large field, empty but for a large oak tree. Looking up she saw hundreds of stars shining brightly in the dark blue sky. The full moon gave her skin a pearly glow and the light breeze felt delicious on the bare skin of her arms. Long grass rippled around her legs and she could feel the soft earth beneath her bare feet. She was dressed in a simple blue cotton sundress, the hem brushing her knees as she walked. With a jolt she remembered that she had been here before, in this very same dress. She had camped in the next field over for a weekend the summer after she had finished seventh year with Sirius, Lily and James. Remus couldn't come, it had been the full moon then as well, but he insisted that they went without him. One evening she and Sirius had climbed the large oak, before coming down and lying in the long grass watching the stars. He had pointed out the few constellations that she had not known; revelling in the fact that he finally knew something she did not.

_So was this a memory? No, there was no tent or campfire burning anywhere near._

_As she neared the great oak she noticed for the first time the figure of a young woman stood beneath the branches. Her long brown hair shone like silk as she stepped from the shadows into the moonlight._

_Although Juliet had never come across this woman in her life, she recognised her instantly from her dreams. The Goddess Nyx appeared to many Vampyres across the span of their long lives in many different forms, this could be as much a curse as an honour for each she speaks to she gives an important task. Juliet had seen her many times in her years, as a Dumbledore she had played a large role in the last war against Voldemort. Nyx's appearance now confused Juliet for there was neither crisis nor unbalance in the wizarding world._

"Be not scared, my child. There is no reason to be alarmed, I bring not bad news but assurance." Her smile was wide and bright, her hazel eyes shining as bright as her hair, "The reason I come to you is for your own benefit. You have been in turmoil for many years, but there is no reason. Forgive your love, for he is not the perpetrator." She reached out, gently grasping Juliet's wrist before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

When Juliet woke it was still dark outside, the sky was clear and the moon was as full as it had been in her dream. She felt a sudden yearning to be outside again, under the full moon feeling the earth beneath her bare feet. She let her eyes drift shut, concentrated on letting her solid self drift apart, almost like she was becoming smoke.

When she opened her eyes she was not however standing on the vast Hogwarts lawn nor in the forest, but in the relatively small back garden of her home near Godric's Hollow. She just shrugged; she had obviously been subconsciously thinking of here instead, before striding over to the backdoor and unlocking it with her wand.

She had returned to her house briefly before the school term had started. It had felt oddly empty. She hadn't been there since Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. After twelve years of disuse it had needed a lot of cleaning and it had saddened her to see a thick layer of dust covering everything. She'd given it all a good clean, but couldn't bear to touch Sirius' room.

This time however, she paused at his door. She hesitated before twisting the handle with a shaking hand. Apart from the thick layer of dust, it looked as if she had just popped out to get some food. Clothes were strewn everywhere and the bed hadn't been made. She could see a photo of them all smiling and waving through the dust: Amy, Peter, Remus and Charlotta, Lily and James, herself and Sirius. As she watched the photographic Sirius turned to her before throwing her over his shoulder and running out of sight.

She sighed, she couldn't clear this up; it would feel wrong, like she was removing her memories of him.

She walked back outside, sitting down on the short grass. She suddenly yawned stretching her long limbs and lying down to look at the cloudless sky.

After a while she summoned some parchment and a quill, deciding that as long as she was awake she could get her history of magic essay done. For once Binns was teaching them about an event that had occurred less than a hundred years ago: the rise and fall of Grindlewald. Juliet had the advantage over her classmates as she had seen the battle first hand and what she hadn't witnessed herself she had heard from Albus many times over.

Gellert Grindlewald is most commonly known for his reign of terror over mainland Europe from 1940 to 1945, when he was defeated by Albus Dumbledore in a battle described as 'epic' by many.

Juliet paused, wondering how much she should put into it – it was only a school essay and she didn't think Binns would appreciate any comments concerning her brother's sexuality. She continued anyway, it wasn't like anyone but Binns would read it.

Something was licking Juliet's fingers; she didn't fully acknowledge it until the something moved on to her face. Her eyes cracked open, she was still lying on the grass in her back garden, her history of magic essay lay forgotten on the lawn and her inkbottle had tipped over, leaking its contents into the earth. Upon seeing her eyes open the thing whined in her ear. She turned her head to come face to face with a large black dog. It was grinning in a very un-dog like manner, its tongue lolling out.

"Padfoot?" the dog barked happily, "What the hell are you doing here?" she turned to clear up the mess of her ink-stained essay. As she straightened up she heard a deep voice behind her.

"I had to see you, but I wasn't sure that you'd be here." A smile lit up her features, but she was still facing the opposite direction from the voice. She whipped round to face Sirius.

"I'm not normally. Don't just stand there, you might be seen! Get inside." She shoved the back door open, dumping her work on the kitchen table before checking he had done as she asked.

Sirius was stood awkwardly in the doorframe; Juliet rolled her eyes before dragging him further into the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

She busied herself in the kitchen, setting a piece of toast and a steaming mug of tea in front of the escaped convict. He looked at the food apprehensively.

"If I wanted to poison you I have better ways than to sneak it into food that I'm not certain you'll eat. I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me." She huffed, biting into her own slice of toast.

Juliet left him to eat in peace, striding into the room that she had been so hesitant to enter a couple of hors ago. She pulled open a draw, grabbing some clean clothes for him.

"There you go, they might be a bit big but they're yours." She folded the garments over the back of a chair before hopping up to sit on one of the kitchen counters with her tea, not looking at him.

"W…why are you doing this?" Sirius asked warily.

"Doing what? Looking after you?" she saw him nod out of the corner of her eyes.

"Letting me into your home," she winced slightly at the 'your' but he didn't seem to notice; "Y…you're not going to call the ministry?" he looked so afraid at the thought of being sent back to Azkaban.

"Why would I? That would ruin me, again." She whispered so quietly that he could hardly hear, "And if you haven't noticed, they aren't too keen on my sort at the moment."

Only now did she take in how much Azkaban had changed him. His dark hair was ridiculously long and unwashed, his face gaunt and his eyes were sunken. He was painfully thin and his skin translucent, as he hadn't seen the sun in years. But it was more than that, there was no spark of life in those once stormy grey eyes, it pained Juliet to see him like that. The kitchen was silent for a while, Juliet watching as the first rays of sunlight broke the horizon.

She could feel Sirius' eyes on her; he didn't look away when she turned her gaze to his.

"How've you been?" he asked quietly.

"How've _I_ been? You're the one who's been in prison for twelve years!"

"But its obvious how I have been, you're the one who was left behind." Juliet sighed, moving away from him over to the window, gazing out on the small garden.

"How _have _I been?" she echoed his question quietly, "I don't know." She answered reluctantly, "I can't remember." This was the truth; she couldn't remember how she had felt. All she could remember was a strange numbness filling her soul, taking away her emotions.

She sighed, pulling a chair out from under the table and sitting down, attempting to change the subject, "I'm back at Hogwarts, 5th year this time. Remus is there too, as defence teacher." The silence that followed was strained, after not seeing each other for so long they couldn't find anything to talk about.

Juliet gave a short and sudden laugh, "This is ridiculous, this silence. Why don't you get cleaned up? I'll cut your hair when you're finished?" Sirius nodded, a slight smile touching his lips.

He paused as he passed her, "I'm sorry Juliet. If I'd known what was going to happen…"

"You couldn't have, none of this is your fault." She pushed him towards the stairs.

Juliet had stayed at the house for the weekend, making sure that Sirius ate as much as possible. It would take a long time before he was back to his original weight; a weekend wasn't going to change much.

They spent a lot of the two days talking; he told her the truth of Lily and James' deaths, about his pursuit of Peter. Juliet had made him promise not to go to Hogwarts; there would be a higher possibility that he would get caught with so many Dementors guarding the school. Sunday afternoon she bade him goodbye, telling him to eat plenty and she would try to come back next weekend.

* * *

Hope you liked, please review it might help me to update sooner.

-MissChristinaBlack x


	4. Please Read!

Hey, sorry to disappoint you all, with this not being a proper chapter and all, but I've decided to re-write all my fics. I'm just not happy with them at the moment; they are all pretty crap and have way too short chapters.

Don't hope that I'm going to update so often though – I'll still be as bad at that, especially now that I'm doing my A Levels. They're all pretty much work, work, work (even thought it's half term right now, I've got four different pieces of French homework, an English essay and revision for both maths and physics tests). But I'll try my hardest to update at least twice a month.

Love to you all

Christina xx


End file.
